Grojband: Kiss of life
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: When grojband and The Newmans go to play a gig at Nick Mallory's pool party Carrie slips out the fact that she likes Larry. Later Laney almost drowns and Corey does mouth tomouth on her to save her life! And Kon not knowing Laney is a girl states that only 'girls' wear bikinis. This is a action packed ship fluff story of nickxmina,corney,kimxkin,larrie,konxkonnie and alot fluff


On a fine summer day that was burning hot Corey ran and said '' Guys guess what I got us a gig! At Nick Mallory's Pool party! And we can go swimming!'' Laney can't swim and doesn't like wearing swim suits. Laney then walked to Corey and said '' Core! I don't know how to swim! Plus I don't like wearing swimmers!''

"Aw, you'll be okay Lanes! I'll teach you how to swim while we're there!" Corey reassured while wrapping an arm around her shoulders and booped her nose. Wanting to know what she thought.

Laney went abit love struck by this but then said '' But Core all the swimmers they sell now in the shops are bikinis! And I am not wearing one!'' Kon hearing this walked over and said '' Dude I totally understand why you don't want to wear a bikni! Only hot girls wear them!'' Laney got angry at this.

Corey immediately frowned, but then said, "Lanes, y-your hot so you should definitely wear one," blushing extremely dark from him calling her 'hot', but was clearly oblivious to the fact that Kon didn't know Laney was a girl.  
Laney started doing like a girly girl giggle as her and Corey sat down on the stage. Kon hearing this then said '' But dudes don't wear biknis! You can't wear one you'll look stupied!'' At that remark Laney couldn't take it. She started firing up with angry and was about to give Kon was coming to him.

Corey immediately grabbed onto Laney as he gave Kon a disappointed look. "Kon, Laney is a Girl! How did you not know?!" Corey asked while rubbing Laney's back to try and help calm her down.  
Kon looked confused then said '' Dude Laney is a boy! Larry is a girl! According to The Newmans Larry is a girl and thats Laney's gender oppsite which means...'' Kon got cut off when suddenly The Newmans enterd. Carrie snickerd and grawled and said '' Guess what Riffen! We're stuck doing a gig which you Groj nerds!'' C'om girls lets sit down and prepare!''

Corey ignored what Carrie had said, "Beff, tell Kon here that your bassist is a damn boy so that he'll understand that ours is a pretty girl!" Corey yelled out while struggling to hold Laney back from destroying Kon  
Carrie rolled her eyes and said '' Look Riffen of cause we know Larry is a boy. He is a pretty cute...'' She just stopped there realising what she had said. Larry blushed as she said that.

Larry wanted to believe that Carrie liked him back, but knew it was just a fantasy and gave up on it. Meanwhile, Kon went wide-eyed as he finally then realized that Laney was a girl and Larry was a boy. "Sorry, Laney..."  
Laney walked up to Kon and said '' Oh you better be! DUDE!'' Corey then rembering what Carrie had said he then walked up to her and said '' So you think Larry is cute hey?'' Carrie walked up into Coreys face and said '' Shut up Riffen! I can't help it if I lov...'' Carrie then stopped knowing what she said by mistake.

"Ooohhhh! Carrie and Larry, sitting in a tree..." Corey started, while everyone else except for Carrie and Larry then said, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The others laughed for a few minutes before Laney spoke up, "Face it, Carrie. You may as well admit you like Larry!" she said while giving Larry a smile, since she knew that he liked her.  
Carrie then started blushing uncontrolably and sweeting as she said '' We'll I uhh I uhh umm Shut up the  
singing and let me talk!'' everyone then was quit. Carrie then contiued '' We'll I fine I like Larry I admit it. Happy now? Look I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship larrs I mean I know you don't feel the same. I'm sorry.''

Larry smiled uncontrollably as he immediately fell to the floor since he had fainted. Carrie looked at him, but smiled once she had heard Laney say, "He likes you, he's just very happy." Everyone laughed louder, which woke Larry up

Then Carrie helped Larry up and gave him a hug. Corey then decided to tease her more by saying '' Look at the new love birds!'' Everyone started laughing and then Carrie got revenge by saying '' Shut up Riffen and go back to your lame girl friend that your so oblivious to! God she loves you!''

Corey and Laney gasped at the same time in shock from what Carrie had said as they started blushing and looking away from each other in embarrassment. "I-I don't like C-Corey, Carrie!" she yelled at her while she frowned from saying that, since she wished she had enough courage to tell him...

Corey looked upset by what Laney said. At the swimming pool party transation... Corey is now in the swimming pool. Laney walks out and comes into the pool dressed in a not showing everything off but two parted bikini. black and green striped with a yellow ribbon on top.

Corey blushed lightly as he looked over at Laney, "H-Hi, Lanes, you ready to learn how to swim...?" he asked while cursing himself in his mind for stuttering. "You look...cute!" he said out of nowhere as he immediately saw her blush.  
Laney blushed and said '' Yes but I must warn you I can't swim!'' Corey then put his arms around Laney and held her arms. He then moved them in a swimming motion. Soon Laney got the hang of it.

After watching how Corey would swim, Laney pulled herself away from Corey's arms as she attempted to swim on her own, which it worked. "I can swim! Thanks, Core!" she squealed as she launched herself into his arms to hug her.  
Corey then hugged back. Then they saw the most gross,unthinkable It was Kon with Trina and Kin with Kim holding hands! Then they saw Trina pushing Kon into they water and then they saw Carrie and Larry kissing.

Corey and Laney started swimming over to where their friends/enemies were and smirked at them all. "Well, well, well, what do we have here~?" Corey asked as he got all of their attention.  
Kim and kin suddenly let go and blushed. Kon went under the water in shame. Larry and Carrie turned and looked embassed. But Carrie being her anti-shy self said '' Whats twisted your rock?''

"What's twisted my rock? I'll tell you what! Kin's obviously dating a Newman, Kim! And Kon's dating Trina!" Corey explained as he then realized that he was overreacting a bit, and immediately started calming down. "Sorry, guys I kinda overreacted..." he apologized.  
Kon then came back up gasping her air. Kon then said '' I'm not dating Trina. She pushed me into the water after i said Hi Trina she said Eww get away. Then she ran to Nick Mallory!'' Corey then smirked at kim and Kin and said '' Its cool!'' Corey then turned around to look at Laney but she was gone!.

Immediately, Corey looked underneath himself to see Laney under the water, not moving, which he quickly dived under and brought her back up to the surface and laid her down and got up with her as he immediately started doing mouth-to-mouth with her, not caring who would see him, all he wanted was his Lanes back.  
Laney then started coughing up water. her eyes went from blurry to clear. Then she looked up to see Corey kissing her. Corey did one more mouth-to-mouth to give her air. Then she coughed more and sat up.  
She then stared at Corey and said '' You saved me!'' She immitatly hugged Corey.

Corey hugged her tightly as he buried his face into her shoulder and started crying heavily into it. "I-I'm so sorry, I should've been holding onto you! I almost lost you!" he apologized as he was now unable to calm down.  
Laney then said '' Its okay Core! Don't cry! I'm okay!'' Corey started calming down now then said '' Lanes if I ever lost you I don't think I could ever live with myself!'' Laney started patting Coreys back.

The others walked away from Corey and Laney, since they knew they needed time alone. "Corey, d-did you really mean that...?" Laney asked as she looked into his blue eyes shyly.  
Corey looked happy now and said '' Of cause I did Lanes!'' He then bopped her nose and brought her in for a bigger bear hug. He then said in the ear '' Don't ever scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack!'' He then lifted Laney's chin and said '' But what you said early about not liking me did really upset me.'' Laney couldn't blieve what she just heard

"Y-You mean, you l-like me...?" Laney asked hopefully as she rubbed the back of her neck. Corey smiled lightly as he then said, "...Yes, I-I've loved you for a very long time, Lanes. If I had ever lost you, I would've ended my own 'cause there

no way that I can live without you..." he finished  
Laneys eyes widen and she then said '' I don't like you Corey!'' This made Corey sad. Laney then contiued and said '' I love you!'' Corey couldn't wait anymore he grabbed Laney and pulled her close and started kissing her.

Laney smiled as she kissed Corey back, though she had felt like fainting but she didn't. Soon after she pulled away, she sat on Corey's lap as she watched the others having fun while she was having fun with Corey. "what shall we do now...?"  
Corey looked at Laney and said back '' For a start will you be my girl friend?'' Laney then playfully hit Coreys arm and said '' Yes!''. Soon they got lost into each others eyes. Then they saw Carrie and Larry holding hands coming there way.

For once, Carrie didn't tease Corey or Laney like she always did by not saying anything, since Laney almost drowning had frightened them a bit. "Are you two okay, now...?" Larry asked as he and Carrie sat down next to Corey and Laney.  
Laney then sat up abit more and said '' Yes we're fine. So are you two dating now?'' Laney asked with a grin. At hearing this Larry fainted. Carrie then caught him in her arms and whisperd '' You dork!''

Corey and Laney laughed, and knew that they were dating. "Well, at least you got a bassist that you can flatter easily. Me, on the other hand, is not so easy." Laney stated as she smirked over at Corey, who was now smirking back at since she was secretly challenging him.  
Corey then smirked as he playfully said '' Oh really is that so? Hmm we'll lets see everytime you enter the room and come around me you flatter me!'' Everyone laughed at this. Larry then woke up and rubbed his and said '' What happened I had this weird dream where I was dating Carrie!'' Everyone laughed at this.

"Larrs, you are dating me, silly!" Carrie said while pinching his dark red cheek for fun, and ruffled his hair. "Why do you keep fainting anyway?"  
Larry then looked shocked and said '' Oh I uhh I thought it was a dream I mean I. I keep fainting because I really love you and keep thinking theres no way you would ever like me!'' Laney and Corey laughed at this.

Carrie rolled her eyes at this as she hugged him. "Well, you can stop fainting now 'cause I really do like you back!" she said as she pushed him into the water and then jumped in herself.  
Then they heard on the loud speaker say '' Everyone make your way to the stage for a awesome new written song by Grojband and The Newmans. Laney looked shocked now and stated '' Oh no guys! We don't have lyrics!''.

Corey just smiled as he shushed Laney up. "Don't worry, cutie," Corey said as he gave a determined look, "I gotta a plan that just might work!" he finished off  
Laney then turned to her left to see Carrie and Larry making out. She then said to them '' Guys stop that nows not the time! Corey has a plan that just might work!'' Larry and Carrie then pulled apart and walked towards where Corey was. Larry then said '' So whats this plan?''

"Since Mina is always being bossed around by Trina, she doesn't know how to swim since she's never had the time to learn! If we push her into the water, and get Nick to save her, Trina will be jealous and bam! We have lyrics!" Corey explained as he pointed over to Mina, who was looking at the water with fear.  
Carrie got mad at this as this was her sister. So she stood up and said to Corey '' Corey Riffen we will do no such thing! She is my sister! and shes not evil like Trina! Why don't we just expose the fact that Nick likes Mina. That will make Trina go diary for sure!''

Corey simply just shrugged, "Whatever, grouchy. You just ruined your sisters chances of getting Nick though. So, lets get Trina's biggest secret out!" Corey said as everyone stood up to get the new plan done.  
Carrie then grabbed Coreys arm and said '' Wait you didn't know Nick is already dating Mina? I thought everyone knew!'' Corey looked surprised

Corey's surprised expression changed to a one of embarrassment since he had realized why he didn't know, all because he kept on thinking of a certain girl. "Woops, but lets just forget about that! We have a gig in less than five minutes!" Corey pointed out desperately.  
Carrie then face palmed her self and said '' Geez Riffen your so dumb! Just give Trina this picture of Mina and Nick cuddled up at my house watching a movie! Oh and this one of Mina wearing Trina's jacket should do it.'' Corey the grabbed the pictures and headed towards Trina.

"Don't even ask how I deal with him everyday..." Laney stated as Corey groaned. "Hehe,you guys should get the plan done. I think I didn't get enough sleep and that's why I'm like this..." Corey said since he was feeling idiotic for his foolishness.  
Then he went to Trina. Trina looked at her brother and said rudly '' What do you want lime bag?'' Corey then smirked as he showed Trina the pictures. Trina then went into diary mode. Then Corey caught the diary.

Corey fist-pumped as he ran back to where the others were, and started rehearsing over the lyrics as they then hear the announcer tell them that it was time for them to perform.  
They got up onto the stage and rocked the crowed. Then back stage everyone was there. Larry in Carries arms,Kim in kins and Laney in Corey's but Konnie and Kon were sad. Kon was only before saying hi to Trina to try to get her go diary.

As Corey held onto Laney, he then noticed Kon's sadness, and let go of Laney for moment as he pulled him aside. "Look, I know you don't really like Konnie, but can you at least try it out with her. I mean, it's obvious that she has got a liking for you..." Corey suggested.  
Kon look at Corey and said '' Dude I do like her. I only said Hi before to Trina trying to make her go diary for us! Anyways Its not like Konnie likes me!'' Corey then grabbed Kon and dragged him near Konnie.

Konnie looked at Kon with a raised eyebrow as she saw the blush that was on his cheeks. "What do you need, Kon?" she asked shyly as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger  
Kon gulped and said '' I umm wanted to tell you somthing. I really like you and grilled cheese!'' Konnie looked at him. Corey couldn't help but watch. Laney made her way over and hugged onto Coreys arm while watching what would happen next.

Konnie blushed darkly as she started feeling her heart race in her chest, though she couldn't help but giggle when he had added grilled cheese. "I-I like you too Kon..." she finally said after a few more minutes.  
Kon looked happily at her and said '' Wanna grab a grilled cheese sandwitch?'' Then where Corey was he went into his monolog. He said '' When you are stuck with a gig with your enemy then find the heart inside you leaping out when your girl friend almost drowns. Its best to stay clear of Trina when she wakes up! Because her monster will probley kill mina!'' Everyone rolled theree yes at him.

Laney just smiled lightly at the part when he mentioned her in it, and then had a sneaky idea. She walked up behind him as he was reaching up to close a magical garage door. "Thanks for coming out ev-" Corey started but was interrupted when he felt Laney put her lips on his own  
Then about a minute later Corey who was wobbly and felt like he was melting and he also was blushing and sluttering as he said '' Th-anks f-or..'' Then Carrie making out with Larry got in the way of the magical garage door. This bugging Corey shrugged and Kissed Laney.

The End.

Auther note:

Hope you liked this me and Imagrojian collabed on this it took us 8 hours!


End file.
